


Dancing Fingers

by sunflower_prince (MinarSmile)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Kags is a pianist, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinarSmile/pseuds/sunflower_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kageyama doesn't say alot, but just enough to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Fingers

“I love you.”

The gentle words spilled out of Hinata’s mouth before he could catch it.

The melodic sound of the grand piano stopped, as pale, lithe fingers hovered above the black and white keys.

Silence heavily filled the reminiscent air.

And Hinata could feel his heart cracking a little, shutting his eyes tight. I’m a fool, he thought. An absolute idiot.

“I’m s-sorry. Please don’t hate me. I just had to say it to get it off my chest. You can forget about it all, its fine. The words just, kind of slipped out I guess…”

The dark haired man abruptly stood up from his piano seat, fingers slamming onto the fragile keys of the piano, a cacophony of sound erupting for a brief moment. Hinata’s breathe hitched lightly, causing a tremor in his heart beat.

Calloused yet soft, piano-worn fingers roughly took hold of Hinata’s small jaw and pulled him upwards to meet the dark pianist at eye level. Hinata gulped anxiously as he met the taller male’s intense gaze, dark indigo eyes swirling with what could only be described as classical music in the form of the stars that illuminate in the night sky even as they fall. The man’s sharp features remained shadowed by the faint sunlight streaming in through the glass windows. His ebony bangs falling over his face, almost menacingly. Almost. The only flaw to be possibly found was his delicately furrowed eyebrows.

The pianist let go, softly, yet quickly, on the grip he had on Hinata’s soft, sun-kissed skin. He seated himself comfortably on his piano seat, shoulders tensed and fingers waiting in the air, ready to play his heart and soul out once more.

Hinata could feel something foreign prickling in his eyes, a strange feeling blooming over his warm chest. He swivelled on his heel to leave the room, prepared to run away and sob into his fluffy bed for the cold, bitter night with only Natsu and vanilla ice cream as company.

“Stay.”

The husky, deep voice stopped him in his step. The lack of use prominent in his cracked tone and rough whisper.

Hinata breathed in shakily, before slowly turning to face the grand piano and its artist.

The man barely spared a glance towards him, opting to shut his vibrant blue eyes and breathe in profoundly.

“Listen.”

Hinata blinked, fingers fumbling nervously in his shallow pockets.

He watched in captivation as the first notes rang out in the quiet room, echoing powerfully on every surface and heating up Hinata to his very nose. The pianist’s graceful fingers seemed to dance, no, leap on the surface of the piano, poetically dipping and curving to every incredible destination. Hinata could hear his heart beating ever so loudly; he was surprised it didn’t over power the beautiful sounds of the piano.

It struck a deep chord in Hinata’s heart, and the tune faintly reminded him of both melancholy, and… something lightly sweet. He could only stare wide-eyed with the gaze of the rising sun as he let himself be moved by the music.

It was only when the music paused, and Kageyama carefully turned around, that Hinata teared away his eyes from the hands that pirouetted on ivory rinks.

The dashing pianist was crying; glassy tears that although small, were deeper than any ocean on this Earth.  

Hinata stepped forward gingerly, holding his fragile heart in small, small hands. Pale, unmarked hands so different from the pianist’s long, callous pair. He didn’t utter a single word as he shyly sat down beside the silent pianist’s side. His own small fingers lifting to wipe away the dripping tears, albeit softly and full of care.

The pianist whispered something inaudibly to the wind, indigo eyes wavering with resolve.

Hinata frowned lightly. “What is it?” He affectionately patted the smooth, midnight locks.

“I love you.”

The whisper was louder now, and this time Hinata grabbed it, wrapped it up, and locked it up in his thumping heart.

“I bet I love you more.” He teased, eyes glistening with the sun.

The pianist stared at him, dark eyes flickering with quiet adoration and subtle symphonies.

One hand reached down to entwine its long fingers with Hinata’s.

Hinata blushed cherry blossom pink.

“Kiss?”

A voice traced in the light breeze, and Hinata blithely wondered whether it came from his own eager heart, Kageyama’s soft murmur, or the remaining etudes of the grand piano.

Hinata blushed all the same while he nodded fervently.

Plush, sweetly-tasting lips met his, while the sound of a single note reverberated in the distance of their souls. Hinata could feel his whole body humming with pure radiance. He smiled through the kiss, soft lips kissing butterflies into the pianist’s harmonious heart.

And Hinata thought, that maybe, just maybe, it could work.

Because as long as there was music, than Kageyama would continue to play for his muse.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing more to say, except I'm not sorry for this.


End file.
